Rasalom
Summary Rasalom is the overarching antagonist of The Adversary Cycle and its sister series, Repairman Jack, making frequent appearances throughout both. Alongside his in-series rivals Glaeken and the eponymous Repairman Jack, he is one of the most recurrent characters found in author F. Paul Wilson's body of work. As the agent of a cosmic force of evil known simply as "The Otherness", Rasalom preys upon the worst emotions of humanity, gaining power and sustenance from the vileness and negativity present throughout the hearts and minds of the human race. His ultimate goal is to bring the Otherness' influence into the world, transform himself into a new, final form and rule over the Earth as a being of chaos and evil, feeding on humankind's collective despair as he personally causes their downfall. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, far higher with his powers prior to the events of the series | Likely High 4-C, would have eventually become far higher Name: Rasalom, The Adversary (by those aligned with The Ally), The One (by those aligned with The Otherness), Viscount Radu Molasar, Rafael Losmara, Sara Lom, Salvatore Roma, Ms. Aralo, Mr. Osala, numerous other aliases which contain anagrams of his true name Origin: The Adversary Cycle Gender: Unknown, originally male Age: Fourteen to fifteen thousand years old (As stated by Glaeken) Classification: Former human, sorcerer, last of The Seven, agent of The Otherness Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Charismatic Persuasion, Extrasensory Perception (Possesses a sixth sense that grants him an awareness of anyone located within a certain distance of himself, including awareness of their identities and emotions. Able to instantly locate and identify those who speak his true name aloud.), Flight, Telekinesis, Immortality (Type 1, 3 and 6), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid; a necklace with an incomplete form of the power found in Glaeken's runesword granted its wearer the power to regenerate from being stabbed through the heart. Rasalom should at least be comparable in this area, as his immortality is identical to that which is granted to Glaeken by the runesword), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3, possibly type 1), minor Shapeshifting, Necromancy, Madness Manipulation (Type 3; His eyes hold "such palpable malevolence" that the act of looking into them can drive a person insane), Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Paralysis, Disease Manipulation (Can inflict and remove fatal illnesses), Animal Manipulation (Extends to beings originating from other realms), Empathic Manipulation and Absorption, possible Weather Manipulation, Summoning (Knows each and every spell required to summon the twelve hundred idiot demons of the Amphitheater of Chaos), Aura (Drops environmental temperatures, causes light to fade out into nothing and instills fear and other negative emotions within those in range of him. Can be deactivated and reactivated at will), Portal Creation and Teleportation (Can use darkness and shadows as a means of traveling to other locations. This includes the darkness resulting from the effects of his own aura, which effectively allows him to disappear from a location at will), Resistance to diseases and illnesses (Stated that he is capable of recovering from illnesses and infections faster than any human as a result of his immortality) | All previous abilities, Telepathy, Summoning (Can call forth creatures of the Otherness), Reality Warping, Earth Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (Created "gravity holes" in the sky which caused everything under them to rise into the air uncontrollably), Spatial Manipulation and Portal Creation (Can open up bottomless holes in the ground and underwater, and was able to do so throughout the world. The "end" of these holes leads to another reality), Time Manipulation (Warped time on a planetary scale, causing the entire planet as a whole to experience the days shortening and the nights growing lengthier) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Shattered a stone wall after the cross sealing him behind it was removed. Can collapse walls and ceilings with his telekinesis.), far higher with his powers prior to the events of the series (Stated in his own internal monologue that he displayed the power to "move clouds and call down lightning" in one of his past lives, though his powers waned after his rebirth.) | Large Star level (Singlehandedly rearranged the constellations in the sky, and was stated to have caused groups of stars to disappear each night after he began transforming.), would have eventually become far higher (Was already "repealing" the laws of nature and physics on an unknown scale prior to the start of his transformation, and continued to do so in increasingly dramatic ways as said transformation progressed. Glaeken stated that once Rasalom's metamorphosis was finished, he would be capable of doing "anything".) Speed: Peak Human with Subsonic combat speed and reactions (Could strike so fast that Repairman Jack, a relatively athletic human, was unable to perceive his movements.) | Likely the same, Immobile while in the process of his final transformation Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Tore off a man's head with his bare hands. Lifted two soldiers off their feet and shook them hard enough to snap their necks.) | Unknown, likely Multi-Stellar (Shifted the position of numerous stars.) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class (Punched through a man's torso with ease.), likely higher with telekinesis | Unknown, likely Large Star Class with telekinesis, would have eventually become far higher Durability: Unknown (Stated numerous times to be immune to any trauma caused by man-made weapons, though the upper limits of this immunity were never tested. Both instances in which he was defeated required the use of a blade specifically designed to combat his powers and kill him for good, and nothing outside of said weapon was shown to cause him any legitimate harm.) Stamina: Vastly superhuman. Does not tire, nor does he have any physical need for food or sleep. Range: Standard melee range physically, as high as interstellar with his powers. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Possessing several millennia of knowledge and life experience, Rasalom's intellect is as dangerous as any number of his powers. He is notoriously skilled in manipulation and mind-games as well as strategy and long-term planning, and it is through his own aptitude in these areas that he has managed to outsmart numerous other intelligent characters within his setting. After his rebirth, he quickly and easily advanced through the field of psychology, eventually showcasing such an in-depth understanding of human nature and mentality that his skills of observation and prediction appeared to border on mind reading. He has been described as having "an encyclopedic knowledge of the world and its history", and throughout his many appearances, he has used said knowledge to further his own agenda while playing his enemies directly into his hands. | Same as before, in addition to far higher knowledge and cognizance bordering on Nigh-Omniscience. By this point, the potency and range of his sixth sense had grown to such an immense degree that it granted him full awareness of the Earth and its events, as well as the locations and identities of everyone on the planet in addition to the natures of their emotions and the details of their actions. Weaknesses: Arrogant and extremely hubristic. Views humanity as a whole as being insignificant, and is as likely as not to underestimate their potential. Holy weapons designed to destroy evil beings are capable of killing him permanently. His transformation at the end of the series took several days to complete and left him at least somewhat vulnerable to attack during that time, hence why his final form was never fully achieved before he met his end. Key: Pre-Nightworld | Nightworld Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:The Adversary Cycle Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Geniuses Category:Sadists Category:Immortals Category:Telepaths Category:Summoners Category:Reality Warpers Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Morality Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Necromancers Category:Portal Users Category:Madness Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Disease Users Category:Animal Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Weather Users Category:Aura Users Category:Earth Users Category:Perception Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Physics Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 4 Category:Self-Sustenance Users